C'est mon lit, merci beaucoup
by Lolryne
Summary: Les princes ne partagent pas leur lit. Normalement.  Non-slash, contre toute attente
1. Chapter 1

Cette fic sera en deux chapitres seulement, et la suite arrive demain ;) L'histoire n'est pas slash, même si centré sur Merlin et Arthur. Joyeux Noël tout le monde!

**C'est mon lit, merci beaucoup.**

Même recroquevillé en une boule humaine serrée, Merlin ne semblait pas capable de s'arrêter de trembler. Il avait les yeux fermés et ses poings s'étaient crispés conte sa maigre couverture dans une tentative inconsciente -et vaine- d'augmenter un peu la chaleur de son lit, mais ça ne marchait pas du tout.

Néanmoins, il ne se réveillait pas.

Il avait fait frais la journée entière, voir franchement froid, le soir approchant, mais personne ne s'était attendu à ce que la nuit soit si glaciale.

Une faible lumière surgit de nulle part enveloppa soudain le corps de Merlin, et il se détendit légèrement.

_De la chaleur. Il fait beaucoup trop froid ici, il faut de la chaleur._

La lumière glissa sous lui et le souleva. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et son souffle régulier lorsqu'il se mit à marcher, le plus naturellement du monde, guidé par sa magie. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle lui évita de se cogner contre les quelques meubles de sa chambre, et il ouvrit son unique armoire à la recherche d'une couverture supplémentaire. Ses mains ne rencontrèrent que quelques vêtements et son livre de magie.

_Il fait beaucoup trop froid. Il faut aller autre part._

Il resta planté quelques instants immobile, sa magie prenant un bref instant de réflexion, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter sa chambre. Profondément endormi, il ferma la porte des appartement de Gaius et s'aventura dans le château désert et sombre. Il traversa la cour, prit avec aisance les escaliers de service, traversa un long couloir dans toute sa longueur et, une fois arrivée devant une large porte de bois, la poussa silencieusement.

La pièce dans laquelle il rentra était déjà plus chaude que le reste du château. Un feu finissait de mourir dans la cheminée et la large porte se referma dans son dos avec un bruit satisfaisant, coupant toute arrivée d'air froid.

Connaissant l'endroit par coeur, ses pieds n'hésitèrent pas une seconde, et il fila tout droit dans le lit immense pour se glisser sous ses fourrures et couvertures épaisses. Merlin soupira de plaisir à la sensation immédiate de chaleur. La lumière qui l'entourait disparut, et il se laissa fondre dans le nid douillet qu'il s'était trouvé. C'était parfait.

Une chose molle et chaude lui heurta soudain le visage. Merlin gigota, grogna, et la lumière réapparut, révélant un autre corps dans le lit. Le prince était profondément endormi, allongé sur le ventre, son bras ayant bougé dans son sommeil pour cogner nonchalamment le visage de son serviteur. Il demeura immobile, et un ronflemment léger lui échappa.

_Laisse moi dormir._

Merlin grimaça et chassa la main de son visage dans un grognement de protestation, puis se détendit de nouveau. Arthur bougea, dérangé par Merlin, et changea plusieurs fois de sens avant de balancer de nouveau son bras sur le nouveau venu.

« Aucun moyen pour que j'achète cette vache », marmonna Merlin, « arrêtez de me frapper, crétin... »

Il essaye de chasser le bras d'Arthur une nouvelle fois, mais le Prince semblait s'être installé confortablement. Merlin ouvrit à peine les yeux, dorés et flou dans l'obscurité, grogna de plus belle et poussa le prince avec irritation.

« J'ai dis pas moyen, laissez moi! »

Obéissant à l'ordre, Arthur se dégagea tout de suite. Merlin ferma de nouveau les paupières, et n'entendit pas la porte se refermer lorsqu'Arthur sortit.

ooooo

Il était encore tôt lorsque le prince se réveilla. Bien trop tôt, s'il se fiait à l'état de fatigue dans lequel il était encore. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il grommela avec humeur et garda ses yeux résolument clos quoiqu'il en soit, essayant de replonger dans le sommeil. Ca devait être à cause du froid, songea t'il, sentant un courant d'air glacé. Merlin avait du laisser une fenêtre ouverte avant de partir, cet imbécile, et maintenant il faisait une température glaciale dans sa chambre. Il le reprocherait à Merlin. Plus tard, quand il serait réveillé pour de bon. Pour le moment, il voulait juste un peu de sommeil en plus, si son lit voulait bien redevenir un peu moins dur.

« Bon sang! » Il jura sans ouvrir les yeux, donnant un coup à son oreiller pour tenter de le rentre plus confortable.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette chose, d'ailleurs? Ce n'était pas son oreiller, c'était juste un... un _truc_. Ca ne sentait pas mauvais mais ce n'était ni duveteux, ni agréable, et ce n'était de toute évidence pas son oreiller. Et bon sang, il faisait froid!

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça...? » Il grogna, se décidant à ouvrir les yeux pour rechercher son vrai oreiller, celui qui était immense et moelleux.

Il n'était nulle part, et les sourcils d'Arthur se froncèrent de plus en plus tandis que son esprit se réveillait lentement. Scrutant autour de lui, il réalisa avec horreur qu'il n'était de toute évidence pas dans _sa_ chambre.

C'était une chambre minuscule, mal rangée, avec un carreau de fenêtre cassé et un tas de vêtements, de petits marteaux et autres fouillis un peu partout autour de lui. Se sentant un peu perdu, Arthur se força à se remémorer le soirée précédente, tentant de trouver une explication logique quant à sa présence dans la chambre de Merlin. Il devait juste se concentrer un petit peu, parce qu'il était quasiment certain de s'être endormi dans son propre lit la veille, pas dans celui de Merlin, qu'il n'avait pas bu et n'avait, à sa connaissance, jamais été somnambule.

Non, la veille, ils avaient été en chasse, ils étaient revenus, lui avait diner avec son père et Morgana, ils avaient parlé de l'organisation des festivités de Noël pour le lendemain, après quoi il était revenu dans sa chambre, où Merlin l'avait aidé à prendre un bain avant de partir. Puis il s'était couché.

Dans son propre lit. Rien qui n'implique la chambre de Merlin à un moment ou un autre de son récapitulatif, donc: qu'est ce qu'il fichait là?

_Priorités_, intima le soldat en lui. Premièrement, il était toujours gelé, tremblant maintenant, et avait besoin de trouver quelque chose de plus chaud que la simple chemise qu'il portait à l'heure actuelle.

Poussant la couverture de côté, il se leva, résista virilement à l'envie de retourner directement dans le lit lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol glacé, et saisit la veste de Merlin, pendu proche de lui. Elle était trop étroite pour lui, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Maintenant deuxième point, toujours aussi problématique : qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici?

Et bien sûr Merlin n'était pas là pour lui expliquer quoique ce soit. Où était-il, d'ailleurs? On était au beau milieu de la nuit, il aurait dû être dans sa chambre, pas à vagabonder Dieu sait où!

Arthur resta un instant hésitant dans la chambre de son serviteur, se demandant quoi faire. Il n'était pas habitué à être là, dans les appartements de Merlin (ou dans le placard à balai de Merlin, pour utiliser un terme plus juste), et même si théoriquement l'endroit lui appartenait plus ou moins, comme tout le reste du château, il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Comme si Gaius ou son apprenti allait débouler à n'importe quelle seconde pour lui demander une explication sur sa présence ici, qu'Arthur serait complètement incapable de donner.

Mais c'était son château, il était prince, il avait tout les droits d'être où il voulait quand il le voulait! Bien.

Il était sur le point de pousser la porte lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent son nom. Il tourna la tête et vérifia, immédiatement curieux. 'Arthur' était gravé sur une petit boite en bois posée sur la table, juste à côté d'un vieux livre immense et pourri. Il haussa les sourcils, prit la boîte et l'ouvrit sans un instant d'hésitation.

Un petit canif reposait à l'intérieur. Il n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la collection de poignards d'Arthur, étant de toute évidence beaucoup moins travaillé, mais possédait malgré tout un certain charme que le prince n'aurait pas pu expliquer.

Les armes de poings étaient assez chers, cependant, et Arthur n'était pas sûr combien celui ci avait pu coûter à Merlin. Une bonne partie de sa paye, sans doute. C'était un achat stupide, même si pour une raison ou pour une autre Arthur avait du mal à arrêter de fixer l'objet, glissant un doigt le long de la lame pour en tester l'aiguisement.

Ses pieds commençant à perdre toute notion de sensation à cause du froid le forcèrent néanmoins à s'arracher à son examen, et il empocha l'objet. Il le rendrait à Merlin le lendemain.

Arthur poussa la porte de la chambre et jeta un coup d'oeil là où Gaius dormait. Tout était encore sombre, et il pouvait entendre les ronflements légers du médecin de la cour. Il hésita, mais décida assez rapidement de ne pas le réveiller. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais il lui apparut qu'être trouvé dans la chambre de son serviteur au milieu de la nuit ne serait pas forcément une bonne idée. Il se faufila dans la pièce principale sans un bruit et la traversa, aussi silencieusement que s'il eut s'agit de la cave d'un monstre. Il était obligé de se conduire comme un gamin coupable, songea t'il avec mauvaise humeur, c'était ridicule. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de marcher sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à être dehors et de refermer la porte derrière lui avec mille précautions.

Relâchant sa respiration, il s'éloigna ensuite rapidement et descendit en direction de la cour. Ses pieds nus étaient au supplice, et il courut, toute dignité mise de côté, jusqu'à ses appartements, sans croiser personne d'autre que les soldats faisant leur garde.

Tout ce qu'il voulait à l'instant présent était son lit, son énorme oreiller moelleux, ses couvertures et son feu de cheminé.

Enfin arrivé devant sa porte, il la poussa et rentra dans la pièce sombre et tiède. Bien. Maintenant il allait profiter du reste de la nuit pour prendre le repos qu'il méritait, et attendrait jusqu'au lendemain pour se soucier de ce qui s'était passé, au juste.

Il se débarrassa de la veste de Merlin et, étouffant un bâillement, se glissa avec contentement dans son lit.

_Il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit._

Bondissant, Arthur chercha aussitôt son épée alors que l'intrus se réveillait.

« Quelle heure est-il...? C'est déjà le matin? » Demanda une voix endormie et confuse.

« Montrez-vous! » Ordonna Arthur, ayant trouvé son arme et la brandissant.

« Arthur? »

Les sourcils d'Arthur disparurent sous sa frange.

« _Mer_lin? »

Qu'est ce que _Merlin_ faisait dans son lit?

Non seulement lui-même s'était réveiller dans la chambre de son serviteur, mais son serviteur semblait visiblement s'être installé dans son lit. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce foutoir?

« Arthur qu'est ce qui se passe...? » Demanda Merlin, à qui la situation semblait échapper.

« J'allais te poser exactement la même question, Merlin. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? »

« De toute évidence, j'étais en train de dormir, jusqu'à ce que vous me réveillez. Mais ne vous embêtez pas avec des excuses, vous savez que je n'ai pas tant que ça besoin de sommeil. »

« Merlin c'est ma chambre! »

Le serviteur resta silencieux quelques secondes, choqué ou incapable de comprendre le sens des mots d'Arthur.

« Quoi...? »

Arthur soupira et poussa le rideau de sa fenêtre, laissant passer la lumière blanche de la lune. Assis dans son lit, les cheveux en désordre, Merlin cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, son visage épouvanté, et il trébucha aussitôt hors du lit.

« Je – Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, j'ai du... J'ai du être somnambule ou quelque chose, je ne sais pas, je suis désolé, Sir! »

« Et bien la prochaine fois que tu fais du somnambulisme, va donc autre part, » grommela Arthur, pas beaucoup plus à l'aise.

Merlin hocha la tête, rouge d'embarras.

« Retourne te coucher, Merlin. Tu devras être reposé pour demain. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Sir. »

Le prince attendit que son serviteur soit sorti et reposa son épée, avant de ramper de nouveau dans son lit. Il était encore chaud, et Arthur sentit la fatigue se rabattre sur lui à l'instant même où sa joue se reposa sur son oreiller. Il ferma les yeux. Il aurait pu ronronner s'il en avait été physiquement capable, et si ça n'eut pas été totalement inapproprié venant d'un chevalier. Son lit était un paradis, rien de moins.

Merlin devrait réparer sa fenêtre, il songea, déjà à moitié endormi. Il faisait beaucoup trop froid dans la chambre de son serviteur, il finirait malade.

Arthur sourit, profitant de son lit, avant de se rendormir.

ooooo

Merlin revint silencieusement dans sa chambre, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son mentor lorsqu'il referma sa porte derrière lui. Il plongea ensuite directement sous son unique couverture, claquant déjà des dents, et la resserra sur lui. Seulement alors s'autorisa t-il à relâcher la pression.

Quel imbécile! Qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui? Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qui s'était passé! Il s'était endormi dans son lit, ça, il le savait, mais alors pourquoi diable s'était-il retrouvé...?

Le visage de Merlin fit quelque chose de compliqué.

Il se souvenait avoir rêvasser avant de s'endormir pour de bon. Le froid, déjà mordant dans le château, était pire que tout dans sa chambre à cause de la fenêtre cassée depuis la veille. Il avait penser vaguement au confort des appartements d'Arthur, certes, avait rêvé de la sensation des fourrures, d'accord, mais à aucun moment il ne s'était mis en tête d'aller y dormir vraiment!

Merlin donna un coup à son oreiller d'un geste automatique avant d'y reposer la tête. Il n'était plus vraiment fatigué, surtout inquiet, à vrai dire. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il faisait de la magie dans son sommeil, et ça, ce n'était pas bon. Du tout.

Et bon sang, ce n'était pas possible que cette pièce soit aussi gelée! Il pourrait y avoir de la neige dans son lit qu'il était à peu prêt certain qu'il ne sentirait pas la différence!

« A... A... Atcha! »

Oh Seigneur... Génial.


	2. Chapter 2

« Debout Sir, c'est le matin! »

Le visage d'Arthur émergea aussitôt des draps, les yeux collés par le sommeil, et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Merlin ouvrit brusquement les rideaux, et le prince laissa échapper une plainte d'animal blessé qu'il regretta aussitôt. Merlin ricana, renifla et toussa à la suite, avant de se reprendre un peu. Arthur fronça les sourcils sous sa couette et en écarta de nouveau le pan pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son serviteur. Il avait les joues et le nez rouges. Malade, le jour de Noël. _Typique_.

« Vous avez bien dormi? » demanda Merlin, parlant du nez, ce qui était ridicule.

« Hm. Oui, la deuxième partie de la nuit, surtout. »

Merlin tenta un sourire, hésitant visiblement entre avoir l'air amusé ou encore coupable des évènements de la veille, et désigna le plateau contenant le petit-déjeuner d'Arthur en guise de diversion.

« Tenez, la cuisine vous a fait quelque chose de spécial, aujourd'hui. »

Arthur se leva pour prendre une tranche de jambon. Merlin alla s'agenouiller face à la cheminé et ramassa les cendres de la veille dans un petit sceau qu'il avait ramené, reniflant toutes les cinq secondes, ce qui était dégoutant et un peu pathétique.

« Tu as attrapé froid, » Arthur cru bon de soulever.

« Ma fenêtre est cassée depuis hier, il faut juste que je la répare. »

E_xactement ce que j'avais prédit_, songea Arthur. _Vraiment_.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé et que Merlin était là, il aurait sans doute été judicieux de s'interroger sur les évènements de la veille. Mais Merlin n'avait pas l'air de comprendre quoique ce soit et, comme Arthur, il n'avait pas l'air non plus pressé d'en parler. S'il était assez facile d'imaginer pourquoi un serviteur irait se réfugier dans une chambre royale lors d'une crise de somnambulisme, il était en revanche beaucoup plus hasardeux d'expliquer pourquoi lui voudrait aller chez Merlin. Dieu soit loué, personne n'était au courant de ça.

« Qu'est ce que ma veste fait là? » demanda soudain Merlin.

« Tu l'as oublié hier, » mentit Arthur sans une seconde d'hésitation avant d'avaler une pièce de fromage.

ooooo

La journée passa assez rapidement. Ils n'évoquèrent pas l'incident du tout, mais on pouvait mettre ça sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux assez occupés à gérer des affaires différentes, et donc ne se virent pas du tout. Merlin devait aider pour préparer la fête et Arthur lui devait quand même entraîner ses chevaliers, même le jour de Noël, et même avec dix centimètres d'épaisseur de neige.

Ils arrêtèrent dès la nuit tombé -et vraiment, ce n'était pas si tard- et rentrèrent au château pour se changer. Merlin n'était nulle part, comme ça arrivait à chaque fois qu'Arthur le cherchait, et Arthur supposa qu'il le verrait à la fête. La majorité des serviteurs de la cour courraient toujours dans tous les sens, transportant décorations ou victuailles, très soucieux que tout soit prêt à temps.

Les invités nobles des alentours arrivèrent, et Merlin ne se montrait toujours pas. Il n'était pas derrière la chaise d'Arthur ; à sa place se tenait un jeune homme, plus jeune que Merlin, qui s'inclina avec déférence dès que le Prince arriva.

« Où est Merlin? »

« Il est malade, Sir, le médecin de la court m'a dit de prendre sa place ce soir! » s'empressa de répondre le garçon. Puis, après une brève hésitation: « Il est désolé. »

Arthur soupira, irrité pour quelque obscure raison qui ne l'intéressait pas, et s'assit, souriant machinalement aux nobles regardant dans sa direction. Les festivités commençaient à peine, et il avait déjà hâte qu'elles finissent.

« Très bien. »

ooooo

Arthur se tenait devant la porte de Gaius. On était au beau milieu de la nuit et il venait à peine de s'esquiver de la fête. A ce stade, la majorité des invités étaient soit complètement souls, soit endormis, donc qu'il soit présent ou non avait peu d'importance, personne ne le remarquerait.

Il s'était dirigé vers les appartements de Gaius plutôt que les siens dès qu'il avait quitté la salle de réception, marchant automatiquement, son esprit occupé par Dame Susan. La jeune noble l'avait dévoré des yeux toute la soirée, lui lançant des sourires et jouant avec ses cheveux distraitement, ce qu'Arthur avait appris à reconnaître comme un signe pas vraiment subtil de séduction. C'était une femme très attirante, pour ne rien gâcher ; avec qui il aurait été très heureux de passer le reste de la nuit. Avec qui il aurait du passer le reste de la nuit.

Sauf que cet éclair de génie ne le frappait que maintenant et que, contre toute notion vague de logique, il n'était pas du tout avec Dame Susan, mais devant la porte de Gaius.

Il avait apprécié la soirée, pour être honnête, même si l'absence de Merlin s'était fait sentir. Il s'était inquiété pour son serviteur à peu prêt toute la soirée malgré ses efforts répétés de ne pas y penser, et l'exercice s'était vite révélé agaçant. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il avait disparu dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, abandonnant sur place son père, Morgana et Lady Susan, pour se retrouver dans un couloir sombre et silencieux du château.

Et on était de nouveau au beau milieu de la nuit. Gaius était probablement endormi, donc qu'est ce qu'il était supposé faire? Se faufiler à l'intérieur comme un voleur jusqu'à la chambre de Merlin pour vérifier s'il allait bien?

Arthur pinça fortement les lèvres pendant plusieurs secondes.

Il céda à son combat intérieur. Très bien, il allait faire ça, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir perdu une nuit en charmante compagnie pour rien. Sérieusement, Merlin pouvait être une vraie plaie des fois.

Il poussa lentement la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Tout était noir, et ses yeux mirent un temps avant de discerner la forme de Gaius allongé dans son lit, endormi. Il entra et ferma silencieusement derrière lui. Il se hâta vers la chambre de Merlin, jurant mentalement de s'être de lui-même mis dans l'exacte situation de la veille. Il était ridicule de nouveau, son père ne voudrait pas y croire s'il venait à l'apprendre! Tout ça c'était de la faute de Merlin, on avait pas idée de tomber malade un jour pareil!

Il entra dans la chambre de son serviteur et se tendit aussitôt à la vague violente de froid. La fenêtre était toujours cassée et, comme une provocation, de la neige s'était infiltré à _l'intérieur_ de la chambre, sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sur le sol.

« Merlin? » il chuchota, sentant déjà ses doigts se geler.

Merlin ne répondit pas. Il devait être endormi -quatre heures du matin, malade, oui Arthur il doit être endormi, génie- mais Arthur n'était certainement pas venu jusqu'ici pour le regarder dormir. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur le front de Merlin. Il était brulant, mais Arthur n'était pas sur si cela venait de Merlin ou de ses propres mains glacées. Malgré le nombre impressionnants de couvertures que Gaius avait visiblement déniché de nulle part, la peau de son serviteur avait pris une inquiétante couleur bleue.

Arthur décida que le réveiller, parler un peu, se plaindre beaucoup et demander comment il se sentait et s'il avait besoin de quelque chose si ça venait dans la conversation était une bonne idée.

« Merlin! » il chuchota encore, poussant gentiment son épaule pour le réveiller.

Le garçon ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Confus, il fixa Arthur plusieurs secondes sans le reconnaître avant de se redresser sur un coude.

« Arthur? »

Merlin regarda nerveusement autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il était toujours dans sa propre chambre, ce qu'Arthur prétendit ne pas remarquer.

« Hm, » il répondit à la place.

« Qu'est ce...? » commença Merlin, mais s'arrêta un instant, perdu et inquiet. Il ramassa les couvertures sur lui, tremblant déjà, avant de demander. « Qu'est ce qui se passe? Ca va? »

« Très bien, merci. » Ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, il était gelé, mais le supportait parce qu'il était chevalier et que les chevaliers ne craignaient pas le froid. « Toi? Mieux? »

« Je. Oui. Non. » Arthur haussa un sourcil moqueur. « Je sais pas, je suis... frigorifié et – _qu'est ce que vous faîtes là?_ »

« Je suis venu vérifier comment ça allait, idiot. »

« Quelle heure est-il? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Arthur, agitant la main comme si ce n'était pas vraiment important. Merlin continua de le fixer, cependant, et il tenta « Peut-être quatre heures? La fête est en train de finir. »

« … Quatre heures. »

« Plus ou moins. »

« Vous réalisez que les personnes malades dorment, d'habitude, pour aller mieux après? Ou que ce que j'ai dis hier à propos de ne pas avoir besoin de sommeil, c'était juste une blague? Du sarcasme, de l'ironie, un truc dans le genre! »

Il n'aurait pas dû le réveiller, en fait. Mieux, il n'aurait pas dû venir tout court. Pourquoi Merlin ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être reconnaissant? Ou au moins, ne pas le dévisager comme si _lui_ avait un problème.

« Je voulais juste vérifier que tu n'étais pas en train de mourir tout seul dans ton lit, abruti! »

Merlin sembla incapable de riposter quoique ce soit pendant quelques brèves secondes. Son visage fatigué s'illumina finalement d'un sourire hésitant. « Vraiment? Wah, merci. C'est... gentil. »

Arthur refusa de rougir.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas réparé ta fenêtre? » demanda t-il à la place.

Merlin jeta un coup d'oeil désolé à la dite fenêtre, renifla et s'installa mieux dans son lit. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps... J'ai eu plein de trucs à faire avant de pouvoir revenir ici. On m'a fait appelé pour aider en cuisine. »

« Comme si tu pouvais cuisiner. »

« Je peux. »

« Aucune chance que j'avale ça. »

« Vous ignorez pas mal de mes talents naturels, » murmura Merlin, souriant comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague.

Arthur cilla.

« Est-ce que c'était une blague salace? » il demanda finalement, inquiet.

Merlin explosa de rire, et Arthur ne put retenir un sourire compatissant alors que le rire de Merlin se transformait en une toux incontrôlée. Il lui tapota le dos lorsque son serviteur se redressa sur les coudes, pleurant, moitié de douleur, moité de rire, souriant comme l'abruti qu'il était malgré tout.

« Vraiment, » il articula finalement, les yeux brillants, « Je faisais pas référence à ça. »

« Ça sonnait tout comme! Mais j'y aurai pas cru de toute manière. »

« Quoi vous croyez que je suis mauvais? »

« Je crois que personne ne sait. Tu n'as jamais eu de copine, si? »

Pour une raison ou une autre, le sourire de Merlin se figea et mourut. Arthur souhaita vivement pouvoir revenir cinq secondes dans le passé pour pouvoir l'éviter. Il avait toujours pensé que Merlin ne devait pas être bien dégourdi avec les filles, mais en fin de compte, c'était surtout qu'il ne savait rien du tout de la vie de son serviteur à ce niveau là. Il avait la vingtaine maintenant, avait grandi dans un petit village et n'était pas plus laid qu'un autre, il devait bien avoir eu ses chances auprès de servantes ou de filles d'Ealdor.

« Si, » Merlin répondit finalement, collant un faux-sourire à son visage et regardant le plafond, « Ca n'a pas duré très longtemps. »

Arthur ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise. Merlin n'ajouta rien, et ils restèrent tout deux silencieux un instant. Merlin s'était de nouveau réfugié sous sa montagne de couvertures et Arthur frottait mécaniquement ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer, reniflant légèrement. Il finirait par attrapper froid lui-même, il devrait sans doute repartir bientôt. Et puis il détestait les silences gênés.

« Tu en trouveras une autre, » déclara t-il finalement.

Merlin sourit. « Vous devriez plutôt vous inquiétez de votre cas, je suis pas celui qui aura besoin d'une Reine. Pour un prince vous n'avez pas tant que ça la côte, si? »

« Il n'y a pas tant que ça de jolies dames à Camelot, Merlin, mais elles ont tous un sérieux béguin pour moi, merci beaucoup! Et toi, tu auras quand même besoin d'une femme pour s'occuper de toi! Je serai pas capable de te surveiller jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, tu sais. »

« Je le ferai, » Merlin chuchota, et Arthur arrêta un instant de frotter ses mains pour le regarder. Son serviteur souriait toujours, bizarrement content de nouveau, malgré son nez d'un rouge vif et ses yeux pleurant de froid. « Je vous surveillerai toute ma vie. »

Arthur ne répondit pas à ça. Il n'osa pas, parce qu'il savait que Merlin était parfaitement sérieux, qu'il avait un jour décidé que sa vie entière lui serait dédié. Arthur ne savait pas quand, ou pourquoi. Il savait juste que Merlin serait toujours là, quoiqu'il se passe. C'était une promesse non-dite, étrangement aussi forte que les voeux d'allégeance de ses chevaliers.

« Je sais, » il murmura finalement en retour. « Merci. »

Le sourire de Merlin s'étira un peu plus et il ferma les paupières avant de répondre avec bonheur. « De rien. »

Arthur sourit maladroitement en retour, malgré que Merlin soit incapable de le voir. Son serviteur avait l'air exténué de nouveau. Il ferait sans doute mieux de le laisser se reposer un peu plus avant le lendemain. Le château serait sans doute calme jusqu'à au moins midi ; après une fête comme celle ci les nobles et chevaliers seraient autorisés à rester au lit bien plus tard que d'usage. Les serviteurs nettoieraient pendant ce temps. Merlin serait sans doute requis pour participer au rangement aussi, s'il était suffisamment en état.

« Je voulais vous faire un cadeau pour Noël, » Merlin dit finalement à voix très basse, « mais je l'ai perdu. »

« Qu'est ce que c'était? »

« Un canif. Très beau. »

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, hésita une seconde puis avoua. « Ah, euh, oui. Je l'ai pris. »

Merlin rouvrit les yeux sur le champ pour le fixer, et sa voix n'était plus basse du tout lorsqu'il s'indigna, «_ Quoi_? »

« Je l'ai vu hier, donc je l'ai pris. » Le froncement de sourcil de Merlin s'aggrava. « Il y avait mon nom sur la boîte! J'ai supposé que c'était pour moi! »

Merlin avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Il se haussa sur un coude. « Vous êtes entré dans ma chambre, avez fouillé, et l'avez pris? »

« Et bien - »

« Vous êtes _malade_? »

« Eh tu n'étais pas en train de me faire un serment il y a dix secondes? » protesta Arthur, à court d'arguments. Ok, il n'aurait pas du voler le canif, ca n'avait pas été la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ai fait. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il volait d'habitude, il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais... mais il y avait son nom sur cette boîte!

« Je retire ce que j'ai dis, vous irez mourir tout seul! Y'a pas moyen pour que je passe le reste de ma vie avec vous! Vous... _Vous avez fouillé ma chambre_! Qu'est ce que vous cherchiez? »

Ca pouvait venir du clair de lune, ou juste de sa fièvre, mais Arthur eut la ferme impression que Merlin avait subitement pâli. Il ressemblait à un cadavre, en fait. Un cadavre en colère. Il tremblait de nouveau, assis dans son lit, et c'était difficile de savoir si c'était de froid, de fièvre ou de furie retenue. Probablement un mélange.

« C'est bon Merlin, je suis désolé. Calme toi. »

Merlin pinça les lèvres, le fixant toujours, avant de répéter, borné. « Qu'est ce que vous cherchiez? »

_Je ne sais pas, je me suis juste réveillé dans ton lit?_ Songea ironiquement Arthur. Même s'il n'y avait aucune chance, aucune, pour qu'il dise ça à voix haute.

« Je te cherchai toi. Tu n'étais pas là, j'ai vu la boîte et pris le canif, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas _fouillé_! Calme toi un peu! Ecoute, je suis désolé, c'est bon? »

Merlin le sonda un instant du regard avant de sembler décider qu'il disait la vérité. Il se laissa retomber dans son lit et détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Okay. Désolé, j'ai... paniqué. Je suis juste fatigué. »

« J'ai vu ça. Ecoute, repose toi, okay? Tu devrais dormir. »

Merlin hocha la tête et ramena mollement ses couvertures sur lui. Il ne regardait plus Arthur, mais le prince savait qu'il était déjà pardonné, que son serviteur était juste malade, fatigué, et gelé, et...

« Je n'ai pensé à rien pour toi, » il avoua, « pour Noël. »

Merlin ferma les yeux. « C'est bon, laissez-moi dormir quelques heures et je serais un homme heureux, sérieusement. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Bonne nuit Merlin. »

« Bonne nuit Sir. » Il ouvrit à moitié les yeux, juste le temps de sourire brièvement à son maître.

ooooo

Merlin avait le tourni maintenant, il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme. Il avait refermé les yeux dès qu'il avait entendu le prince partir, et s'était efforcé de retomber dans le sommeil. La chaleur sous ses couvertures s'était échappé lorsqu'il les avait poussé, mais revenait doucement, permettant au corps de Merlin de se relaxer un peu.

Son esprit, lui, s'inquiétait toujours de ce qu'Arthur était venu faire dans sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à son livre de magie, posé juste à côté de la boîte qu'Arthur avait inspecté. Il avait été inconscient de le laisser sorti. Mais Arthur ne venait jamais ici en temps normal – personne ne venait jamais ici! Il était vraiment, vraiment chanceux qu'Arthur ne se soit pas intéressé au livre. Sa visite n'aurait rien eu d'agréable, si ça avait été le cas.

Merlin sourit sans joie. Arthur avait été attentionné de venir. Merlin savait que les princes, nobles et chevaliers n'agissaient pas vraiment comme ça vis à vis de leur personnel, d'habitude. Il avait de la chance que son destin soit lié à un homme si grand, songea t'il tandis qu'il se rendormait de nouveau.

« Merlin! »

Aussi grand que l'homme était, Merlin allait l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

« Arthur, vous n'étiez pas en train de partir? » Il supplia de sa voix la plus misérable. « Allez dormir! »

« Oui oui, je viens juste de trouver ton cadeau de Noël! Viens! »

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez Arthur? Merlin était épuisé, fiévreux, gelé... Tout ce qu'il voulait était quelques petites heures de repos avant de devoir retourner travailler le lendemain matin. Il ne se souciait pas du tout de Noël à l'instant présent.

« Ecoutez, Arthur, c'est super gentil mais – demain, d'accord? »

« Non, maintenant, viens! »

« Arthur, je suis même pas sure que je peux faire plus que cinq pas, là! Ca ne peut pas attendre? Je veux juste dormir, bon Dieu! »

« Et tu dormiras! » L'imbécile avait vraiment l'air fier de lui. Il repoussa toutes les couvertures de Merlin, arrachant un cri aigu et indigné à son serviteur.

« Vous êtes celui qui n'arrête pas de me réveiller! » protesta t-il. Oh super, il tremblait comme une feuille de nouveau.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot et fais ce que je te dis! »

Merlin soupira et, décidant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autre choix que celui de céder, se leva. C'était juste parfait, il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état d'épuisement il serait le lendemain. Il allait s'évanouir dans la journée, c'était obligé, et Arthur aurait sans doute le culot de se moquer de lui pour les quelques mois à venir. Super.

Mais Arthur n'avait à l'instant présent pas l'air de s'en soucier du tout. Il le saisit par le bras et le traîna derrière lui avec enthousiasme.

ooooo

Arthur fixait Merlin, avide de voir sa réaction. Merlin, pour sa part, coutinuait de fixer bêtement le lit d'Arthur sans réagir du tout. Arthur venait juste de le ramener dans sa chambre, avait fermé la porte derrière eux et avait fièrement lancé: « Parfait! Tu peux dormir ici ce soir. »

Merlin demeura parfaitement immobile. Arthur se racla la gorge.

« Ca implique que tu ailles dans mon lit, Merlin, » crut-il bon de préciser.

« Où est-ce que vous irez dormir? » demanda le serviteur, s'arrachant finalement à sa torpeur.

« La chambre d'à côté est vide. »

L'ancienne chambre de Sophia, se remémora Merlin.

« Vous êtes sûr? » il demanda, parce que personnellement, lui n'était pas sûr du tout.

« Mas oui! Maintenant va te coucher. Personne ne viendra te chercher ici et personne n'osera venir me réveiller, donc tu seras tranquille. »

Merlin se sentit sourire malgré lui et, les bras toujours serré contre lui pour se protéger du froid, jeta un coup d'oeil plein d'adoration au feu ronflant dans la cheminé.

« La cheminé n'est pas allumée dans l'autre chambre- »

Arthur poussa Merlin. « Va te coucher, idiot! Tu auras plein de corvées demain après-midi, si ça te console! »

Merlin renifla et hocha la tête. « Évidemment. »

Il eut l'air d'être sur le point de dire autre chose, mais se ravisa finalement. Il le remercia encore et trotta jusqu'au lit. Il avait l'air aussi maladroit que d'habitude, trop fatigué pour devoir être convaincu plus longtemps, et trop respectueux pour se jeter simplement sur le matelas. Il tira les draps, se glissa sous les fourrures, sourit à Arthur dans le noir et ferma les yeux.

Arthur ne bougea pas. Il attendit quelques secondes que Merlin soit vraiment endormi, puis alla vers son armoire pour en tirer une fourrure légère, qu'il déposa sur le lit en supplément. Merlin en aurait besoin. Vraiment, l'idiot devrait être reconnaissant – son père s'étranglerait sans doute s'il apprenait qu'Arthur avait permis à un serviteur de dormir dans son lit.

Arthur haussa mentalement les épaules. Une fois par an, pour Noël, ce n'était pas si grave.

« Bonne nuit idiot » murmura t-il.

Merlin ne répondit pas. Il se retourna juste dans son sommeil et saisit mollement le poignet d'Arthur.

Arthur ne bougea pas. Il laissa sa main, juste un court instant. _Comptez sur Merlin pour faire des choses embarrassantes, même en dormant_, songea t-il.

Merlin ne savait jamais vraiment quel attitude adopté, comme si pour une raison ou une autre, les questions de subordination, de patience et d'obéissance aveugle, ou quoique ce soit qu'on attendait d'un bon serviteur, ne s'appliquait pas à lui. Il aurait pu s'attirer énormément de problèmes si son maître n'avait pas été Arthur. Pas que le prince ait un jour pensé autoriser un serviteur à être si insolent. La loyauté, le respect et l'obéissance étaient importants pour un Roi s'il voulait garder sa crédibilité et son autorité. Même si agir comme un tyran n'était pas vraiment mieux, être trop indulgent pouvait être dangereux aussi, et avait couté leur place à bien des hommes avant lui.

Un Roi avait besoin de serviteurs loyaux, pas de qui se sentiraient libre de l'appeler un crétin.

Merlin se débrouillait d'une manière ou d'une autre pour être les deux. Tant qu'il était le seul, ce n'était sans doute pas tellement grave, au fond.

Arthur soupira avant de se dégager. Merlin le laissa faire sans résistance, déjà profondément endormi. Arthur resta un instant immobile, hésitant, avant de s'éloigner vers la fenêtre et de fermer mieux les rideaux, s'assurant que le soleil ne rentrerait pas le lendemain matin. Il n'était pas très bon à montrer qu'il se souciait vraiment des gens, il espérait juste qu'ils savaient.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la forme endormi de Merlin, puis sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui sans un bruit.

Le lendemain serait un jour chargé.

Fin.


End file.
